Sei lá
by momotoko
Summary: duas simples palavras podem desencadear algo grande, KisaIta shounen-ai, minha primeira desse casal, fãs dele, não me matem


**Agradeçam culpem Ney matogrosso, minha inspiração, por isso existir**

**ItaKisa**

**Naruto não me pertence, Deus é sábio!**

**Yaoi, não gosta? Se interna!**

_Sei lá_

Estavam voltando de uma missão, já era noite a algum tempo e a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens, os dois estavam calmos mesmo com as mãos sujas de sangue, afinal, para eles, aquilo já era rotineiro.

-vamos parar aqui!

-não, vamos direto assim chegamos ainda hoje.

-estou cansado, você não fez muita coisa mas e...

Foi calado pelo olhar do outro.

-cale a boca Kisame, estão nos esperando e quanto antes chegarmos melhor.

Kisame ainda sussurrou algo como "idiota" para o outro mas continuou andando, estava com a perna ferida, então fazia um grande esforço, Itachi sabia a gravidade do ferimento e sentiu-se mal por fazer o outro andar, mas estava com pressa, e como pedido de desculpas abaixou um pouco o ritmo. Kisame entendeu.

Chegaram a algo como um rio.

-se quiser pare um pouco aqui, mas já vamos voltar a andar.

-certo...- sentou-se esticando a perna machucada, deitou-se e viu o outro se aproximar.

-está doendo?

-não pouco – riu-se.

Começou a mexer na perna do outro sem muito cuidado.

-isso dói!

-se quiser carinho, peça ajuda a outro!

-e quem pediu ajuda afinal?

O moreno irritou-se apertando a perna do outro num lugar que estava em carne viva.

-caramba!

Itachi continuou o que fazia ignorando os protestos do outro.

-doi menos?- Kisame mexeu-se.

-sim...

-então vamos logo.

-o que? Eu não vou andar mais, agora que sentei vou ficar por aqui mesmo!

O outro nada disse, apenas se levantou e saiu andando, Kisame ainda esperou que ele voltasse, vendo que isso não aconteceria, levantou-se e apressou-se atrás do outro, que andava devagar permitindo-se ser alcançado, gostava da companhia do garoto, gostava daquele sorriso cínico dele, e sentia-se mal por faze-lo andar ferido.

-obrigada por **não** esperar!-deu grande ênfase no 'não'

-obrigada por vir quando eu mandei!

-como se você manda-se!

-por fim você veio, como um cão obediente,sinal que sim!

Kisame se irritou, por vezes seguia ordens do outro, mas cão obediente já tinha sido de mais, virou um murro no rosto do outro, talvez por estar sobre feito da dor e já irritado, Itachi por sua vez não desviou, deixando o mais alto preocupado se o havia machucado.

-Itachi? Me desculpe...- abaixou-se até o outro.

-não precisa se desculpar, não me desviei por que não quis – não que ele já não soubesse que o dono do sharingan poderia faze-lo, mas colocando assim, em palavras, obrigou-o a perguntar.

-e por que não desviou?

-sei lá- respondeu.

-você sempre faz as coisas sem nenhum motivo?

-não.

E o silencio instalou-se, andaram em silencio, e a duvida ainda atormentava Kisame, que olhava para baixo, distraído e cada hora mais devagar, até parar, sentia tontura, a dor parecia distante, abaixou-se devagar. Dava para ver uma grande mancha de sangue em sua calça e escorrido onde havia parado, e pelo caminho grandes marcas, desmaiara por falta de sangue.

* * *

Abriu os olhos, já estava claro e eles não estavam na caverna, viu Itachi dormindo a seu lado, acordou-o.

-onde estamos?

-paramos para descansar, você desmaiou por falta de sangue.

-você cuidou de mim?

-está vendo mais alguém aqui?

-por que? – a resposta podia parecer obvia, mas talvez ele escutasse algo diferente, não que esperasse isso, mas o que mudaria perguntar? A resposta veio.

-sei lá.- de novo as mesmas duas palavras, Kisame riu-se, o que esperava afinal? Uma declaração de amor? Achou-se ridículo, deveria ser o sangue que estava faltando em seu cérebro.

-você quase morreu, quando seu ferimento abriu, deveria ter avisado.

-você se importa?

-sei lá!- Kisame irritou-se dessa mesma resposta para tudo, ainda mais, por que ele **queria** a resposta para essa pergunta.

-será que você não tem opinião de nada afinal? Que idiotice! –levantou-se com raiva, sentindo a perna doer, abaixando-se de novo.

-os pontos podem abrir, você nã...

-e que diferença faz?

-eu me importo!-ia protestar quando assimilou as palavras do outro, parou, encararam-se algum tempo, até Itachi andar até ele lhe selando os lábios, não era a primeira vez que fazia isso, já tinha se aproveitado do outro enquanto estava desmaiado, por pura preocupação, não sabia por que o fazia, simplesmente fez, gostou e resolveu que gostaria de repetir, agora com o outro acordado.

-por que?

-sei lá!

**X--**

Tipo assim sei lá! Acabou xD

Tanto tempo sem postar e eu volto com uma ItaKisa!

Gostaram? Review!

Não gostaram? Review!

Sei lá! Review!

_Momotoko_


End file.
